


Day Out

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coulson-Fury family takes a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lionheart/gifts).



> Written for a friend on tumblr after a rough evening. Prompt: Nick and Phil with baby Mikel at an amusement park

Phil had been of the opinion that three years old was probably a little young to truly enjoy a theme park. He’d had valid reasons too. Each and every one of them, Nick had promptly shot down. Mikel couldn’t go on most of the rides. _There’s a whole section for little kids, Cheese._ What about the security issues? What if someone grabbed him? _I’ve got a detail set up, we’ll be fine._ What if Mikel was scared of the mascots? _Then we’ll avoid them but just because you think they’re creepy doesn’t mean he will._

And he was willing to admit, as he watched Mikel drag Nick all over the place, he’d been wrong and this had been one of the best ideas they’d had in a long time. It hadn’t hurt that there had been a limited time Captain America and the Howling Commandos display on site and he’d spent far too much—or not nearly enough, depending on who you asked—time explaining things to Mikel as they wandered through the exhibit.

His fears about mascots and Mikel’s reactions to them proved to be as unfounded as Nick said they’d be. In fact, after a cursory stare down that showed exactly whose son he was, Mikel had been more than happy to except and give out hugs to many fuzzy park staff members.

He smiled and scooped Mikel up so that Nick could sit down for a few minutes and that Mikel could see over the hedge surrounding a small fish pond with some koi and turtles in it. His eyes went wide and he leaned in closer to Phil. “Are they real?”

He smiled and heard a soft chuckle coming from the bench beside them. It had been a common question that day, what with all the animatronics and mascots around. “I think so.”

“Do they like it here?”

Nick looked up at him, eyebrow raised. If that wasn’t a loaded question, Phil wasn’t sure what would be. “Do you want to ask them?”

Mikel giggled and shook his head, apparently not interested in conversations with fish and turtles at that point. “Can we go on the boat ride again?” Nick looked up at the sky and sighed. The boat ride was a slow, leisurely drift down a man made river with animatronic animals littered throughout. They’d been on it four times so far.

“Yeah, kiddo. Once more and then it’s time to go home.”

The pout formed but didn’t manage to evolve into a tantrum. They were probably lucky, given how long the day was and the fact that Mikel had been slow to get to sleep the night before— _I’m too excited!_ \--but he signed heavily, no doubt under the great burden of parental control and nodded. “Okay.”

Thankfully the line was short and before they knew it, they were in their own little boat again, drifting down the river. It didn’t take long for the soft rocking of the boat to bring a very large yawn out from Mikel and before they’d been on the ride for more than a few minutes, he was curling up next to Nick. Phil watched as Nick lifted the boy up and held him close. Mikel grumbled a little at the change in position but soon snuggled up against Nick and rested his head on his shoulder. “Was it a good day, pal?” Nick kissed Mikel’s temple and smiled at Phil.

“Uh huh.” Another yawn broke up his train of thought but clearly one statement made it thought. “Best day ever.”

Phil smiled and leaned in to them, pressing his own kiss to their son’s head. As they drifted down the river toward the end of the ride, with Mikel sleeping deeply and Nick pressing a soft kiss to Phil’s temple, it was really hard to argue with Mikel’s assessment. This was, quite possibly, the best day ever.

At least until next time.


End file.
